Futuristic Dream
by CrystalDreams
Summary: 30 years have passed since the Skeleton King and his army were destroyed, and peace came upon Shuggazoom. But everyone was aware that the peace would not last forever, especially when the Hyperforce and the Super Robot are rediscovered outside of the city's bounds.


Futuristic Dream

Prologue

It was rather dim in the The Zone Of Wasted Years. Tall trees blocked the sun above, causing the forest to give a mysterious, frightening fear to it. It was a dangerous job as an explorer, trying to find things lost in Shuggazoom's past, but risks had to be taken in such a job.

A car rode through the mysterious forest on a cleared path, which had only been cleared just recently. 4 people sat in the car- 3 male young adults and one young girl. They were on their way to the next artifact that had been recently discovered. What it was was unknown to the explorers, but it was definitely at least more than 20 years old.

When they reached the spot they would be digging for the old relic, they quickly set up a camp. As the other two members got ready to dig, the head of the group talked to the young girl with them in one of the tents.

"Yuma, make sure you stay here." He brushed his hand through her long, black hair, which were in two ponytails.

"Of course, Papa…" Yuma replied softly to her father. "But why do I have to be out here with you? It's… it's so scary…"

"I know… but there's nobody I can leave you with." He sighed and looked outside, staying in place for a moment.

"But… what about Auntie…?" He looked back at her with a distressed look.

"Auntie disappeared, you know this. We don't know what happened her." He brushed his fingers through his own messy, brown hair. Yuma felt bad about asking that after remembering her father and her aunt had been pretty close growing up and her disappearance was the second worst thing to happen him, after her own mother's death.

"Dr. Edwards?" One of the fellow workers peeked into the tent. Dr. Edwards went from distressed look to a calm, matured look in a matter of seconds as he looked at his coworker. "We're all prepared for the dig, sir."

"Alright, I'll be there in a second." The younger worker nodded and walked away from the tent. "Stay here and stay quiet." He commanded his daughter, even though he knew that she would anyways. The leader of the exploration group walked out of the tent and over to the other two members of the crew, picking up his gear. "Alright, let's get this started."

The crew got to work quickly, keeping as quiet as possible. They weren't exactly sure what monstrous creatures were in this area nor did they want to find out. It felt like hours before they actually found something. A clank was heard from one the shovels hitting something.

_About time… _Dr. Edwards thought, walking over to member. "It seems to be something big, sir… it might take us some time to undig… do you want to see if we get reinforcements to help?" The member suggested and he nodded.

"Of course. The sooner we get this uncovered, the sooner we can find out what it is." The two members ran over to one of the tents to make calls to the other small exploration teams. Dr. Edwards went to go check on her daughter, who had found a history book in his backpack.

"Sorry, I should have brought something for you to do…" He apologized to his daughter, realizing she had nothing really to do.

"It's fine, Papa. I found this interesting book in your backpack, I hope you don't mind." Yuma looked over at her father with bright, gentle eyes.

"No, it's fine. I've already read the books I brought and thought it would be a good reference if we do find something important."

"Are you done yet?" The young girl asked softly and her father shook his head no. She softly nodded and shrugged, continuing to read her book. They both heard other cars pull up and he headed back outside to welcome the other teams to their site.

* * *

After hours of work, they had finally uncovered most of the metallic item under the ground. It seemed had to be left here and just ended up underground after years and years. The group soon realized it was a robot. A robot that belonged to the Hyperforce less than 40 years ago.

"So, how do we get inside?" One of the workers that worked for another team asked Dr. Edwards.

"There's a panel right about… here." His hand opened the panel on the upper chest of the robot. Everyone stared at him like he was a magician and had done an mind blowing magic trick. "Shall we take a look inside, team?"

Dr. Edwards and his other two co-workers put on some jet packs and headed carefully inside of the main area. They headed to the bottom the ship, which if it was properly standing up, would have been one of it's walls. At the bottom was 6 sealed tube, covered in a layer of dust.

"Guys! Look what's in the tubes!" One of Dr. Edwards' co-workers exclaimed after dusting one the tubes. The other two did what their fellow explorer told them to, only to find the robot monkeys in the tubes. They were well damaged, but with technology nowadays could all be fixed within a matter of months.

They continued dusting off the tubes until all 6 were undusted. All of them respectively had the same colored monkey inside. However, the orange tube was empty.

"Why is the orange tube empty?" One asked Dr. Edwards, obviously not having a whole lot of knowledge in history.

"The team had a human leader before they were left here. Probably had no way to properly fix them." Dr. Edwards replied.

"Do you know if their leader is still alive?" The other worker asked.

Dr. Edwards was silent for a while as he looked at the team members inside of the tubes. He finally replied, "...it's best if we don't talk about that right now." He looked around and grabbed something sharp, sending it at one of the tubes, shattering it. He did the same for the other 4. "Come on, help me lift them out of here."

His teammates did as they were told and proceeded to take at least 2 of them from the tube. They headed back outside, where the rest of the workers that had joined him stared in awe of their find.

"What are we going to with this?" One of the leaders of another small group spoke to Dr. Edwards.

"I'm going to restore them, maybe even upgrade them a little. As for the robot, bring it back into town and see if you can't restore it as well."

"But sir, we've lived in peace for years now! There's no need for heroes!"

"One thing I've learned is that peace never stays. There's always evil lurking out there, waiting for the right chance to strike." He replied as he put he robots carefully into the back of his car and properly secured them. "And I fear that the time of peace is almost over."

"Team, start packing up. The other teams, please make sure the robot makes it safely and gets repaired. Once the Hyperforce is reactivated, they'll want to continue living in their home."

Dr. Edwards and his crew started packing up their things and left, heading back to Shuggazoom City to start on the project.

* * *

Seems like forever since I've actually decided to publish a story to this website but I feel pretty confident in this story. ...sorta. I'm not 100% sure where I'm going with this fic but I've got a good idea of it.

Please feel free to leave reviews, it might help with the overall motivation I have with this fic.


End file.
